


Welcome home, Dream!

by Awkwardtwt, RumourOfCake



Series: Bibliothecary [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bibliothecary, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied Immortality, Implied Reincarnation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake
Summary: Dream reluctantly follows Sapnap to an unheard library that Dream's never even heard of. However, his usually book deterrent friend is unusually excited to introduce him to the place. But who would've thought that the infamous time traveller Karl Jacobs was the librarian?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Welcome home, Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> o7 Sakkie [RumourOfCake] here! I write these drabbles as warm ups to writing Solivagant chapters so expect more of these! The story will flesh out as more drabbles are added to the series. [Also despite the posting order, the series will be sorted into the linear timeline in which they all happened]

Dream wasn’t exactly sure about this at first. Sapnap had begged him to come along as he went to go borrow The Legend of Blockbeard for the eighth time and he wanted Dream to meet the librarian plus a couple friends that he’d met while going to the library. However, he seemed to be rather hyped up about the entire visit and it was rather suspicious, since it was untrustworthy as to why Sapnap would even bother with borrowing books since libraries weren’t usually his style. However, Sapnap had just smiled and told Dream “You’ll see.” without much else explanation.

Upon entering the unassuming entrance of the library, Dream immediately understood why Sapnap loved it so much. There were flowers scattered amongst the bookshelves, which were stuffed to the brim with different books of all shapes and sizes, many of which he didn’t recognise. Past the entrance, Dream was able to take in the homey and welcoming atmosphere of the area. Sapnap rolled his eyes at Dream’s wonder and tugged him along to the main desk to their left. 

“Come on man, stop staring” He teased. “We aren’t even close to the main area yet.”

And indeed, to the left of the entrance and just before the high bookshelves and aromatic flowers bloomed bright and large, stood a large rectangular desk. A smiling man around their age sat behind the desk, who Dream assumed was the Librarian. As soon as the man looked up from his notebooks however, Dream realised.

“It’s you...” He mumbled, not realising Sapnap’s confused face. 

“What? Love at first sight?” Sapnap joked from beside him, already making his way over to a brown haired man with goggles that were outlined with a thick white rim. Dream let him go without much argument, focusing on the familiar figure in front of him.

Karl grinned, putting a finger to his lips playfully. “So, newcomer.” He announced. “Welcome to my little humble library! Would you like a recommendation?”

Dumbfounded, Dream could only nod. Karl grinned even wider, his smile reaching past his cheeks in a pure childlike excitement. He rushed to rummage around in the drawer under his desk, picking up a book that Dream assumed hadn’t ever been put on the shelves before. 

“I think you’ll like this one.” Karl promised, reaching out to give Dream the old book. Then with a more sincere look of pure joy, he said: “Welcome home, Dream.” before sitting back down at the desk.

Dream accepted it graciously, gasping softly at the title and hugging it thankfully with tears threatening his eyes.

“Tales of the Dream SMP”


End file.
